


Дурные предчувствия

by honeyoatbread



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Ornithophobia, breakdown - Freeform, the rich also cry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/pseuds/honeyoatbread
Summary: У Чунмёна всё есть — сладкая жизнь, ответственная работа и красивая невеста; а теперь он знакомится с братом невесты.





	Дурные предчувствия

  
Самолёт задерживался на полтора часа. За это время Чунмён, и так приехавший пораньше, ответил на пять рабочих электронных писем, скормил торговому автомату девять евро и несколько десятков раз поправил чуть расшатавшуюся дужку очков. На синем табло прибытия одни мелкие строки сменялись другими, рейс из Сеула висел, не шевелясь, как ленивая муха.   
  
Полуденный свет воском капал с металлических перьев аэропорта Сент-Экзюпери, оставляя бледные разводы на жёлтых найках Чунмёна. Небрежно уложенные волосы со смешным пробором посередине, усталые глаза за тонкой оправой медового цвета — прошлогодняя коллекция Тома Форда, — мятые хлопковые брюки и розовая футболка, открывающая сухие жилистые руки.   
  
Дерьмовый американо горчил на языке, от работающих на полную мощность кондиционеров ломило зубы. Вот она, старость, думал Чунмён. Ребёнком он был уверен, что к тридцати люди превращаются в сушёных осьминогов; теперь ему самому тридцать, и кажется, прогноз был верным.   
  
Прогнозы всегда были сильной стороной Чунмёна. Выпускник Сеульского государственного, теперь он был старшим аналитиком в предвыборном штабе отца. Дебаты в разгаре, а он не дома — этот факт приносил дискомфорт, как жёсткий ярлык на одежде. Чунмёна не покидало предчувствие, что пока он находится во Франции, произойдёт что-то непредвиденное, ужасное, но до сих пор кампания проходила в целом гладко. Это только усиливало дурные мысли.   
  
Чунмён не мог отвлечься даже на собственную свадьбу. Они с Чжухён обменяются клятвами через четыре дня, с ума сойти, а он до сих пор не определился, что чувствует по этому поводу. В последние годы он был частым гостем на свадьбах знакомых, но и подумать не мог, что однажды окажется со стороны принимающих поздравления. Зубы не переставали болеть, но Чунмён старался этого не замечать.   
  
Вместо этого он разглядывал прибывающих пассажиров: стайка командировочных клерков в галстуках-удавках, визжащие близняшки в розовых платьицах, а за ними — тучная блондинка вбивает каблуки в глянцевый пол и покрикивает на девочек, молодой азиат в наушниках, отстукивающий по воздуху быстрый ритм.   
  
Парню на вид было лет двадцать или чуть больше, он стоял посреди зала прибытия немного ссутулясь, в чёрных скинни и чёрной майке с надписью SUPREME на всю грудь. Тёмные давно не стриженные волосы падали на лицо жирной запятой. Один глаз был светло-карий, как яблочный джем, другой — синий, с плутоватым прищуром.  
  
Рассматривать незнакомцев — дурной тон, а Чунмён знал толк в хороших манерах. Но кроме этого он знал толк в красивых людях, и человек, притянувший его взгляд, полностью подходил под такой ярлык. Острый профиль, округлые плечи и то, что называют аурой — очень притягательной в этом случае.  
  
Они встретились взглядами и Чунмён торопливо отвернулся. Он готов был поклясться, что разучился краснеть ещё в старшей школе, но уши горели. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как он украдкой снова искал в толпе незнакомца — и нашёл. Он шёл в сторону Чунмёна под руку с Чжухён.   
  
— Наконец-то, — сказала она, крепко обняв Чунмёна и чмокнув его в щёку. — Мало было задержки, так ещё и телефон разбился. Турбулентность, уронила, — объяснила Чжухён. — Это последний айфон, который я покупаю.  
  
— Какая досада, — ответил Чунмён. Он переводил заинтересованный взгляд с невесты на человека за её плечом и обратно, не задавая, впрочем, никаких вопросов. — Если тебе нужно отправить кому-то сообщение, воспользуйся моим. И мы можем сейчас же заехать за новым.  
  
— Не настолько срочно, — отмахнулась она. — Может, это к лучшему, и я, в отличие от некоторых, умею разделять работу и всё остальное.  
  
— «Всё остальное», значит, — передразнил Чунмён.  
  
— Красивое здание, — хрипловато произнёс безымянный спутник Чжухён. Он потёр запястьем глаза и сам того не зная смахнул упавшую ресницу со щеки. Чунмён снова отметил необычный цвет его глаз. — Похоже на птицу с расправленными крыльями.  
  
— Да, красиво, — неохотно согласился Чунмён. Птиц он недолюбливал. — Это, пожалуй, один из самых удачных проектов Калатравы, хотя на мой вкус его вокзал в Реджо-нель-Эмилии изящнее. Только его ещё не достроили.  
  
— Я думал, что вы политик, а не архитектор.  
  
Чунмён не удержался от смущённого смешка.  
  
— Хотел бы я стать архитектором, но и работа аналитиком меня тоже вполне устраивает. А вокзал действительно нужно увидеть, и обязательно вечером.  
  
— Да вы ещё и многообещающий турагент.  
  
Чжухён демонстративно тяжело вздохнула и поправила спутнику волосы.   
  
— Это мой младший брат Бэкхён. Обычно он очаровательный, как выводок щенят. Капризничает из-за джетлага. — Она ущипнула его за щёку и рассмеялась, когда тот недовольно сморщился. — Вы обязательно подружитесь. Бэкхён умеет ладить с людьми.   
  
— Пятнадцатичасовые перелёты к этому не располагают. — Чунмён протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. — Можешь звать меня хёном, Бэкхён.  
  
— И правда не располагают, — ответил Бэкхён, пряча руки в карманы худи. — Как и к светским беседам в терминале. Скоро ливень начнётся.  
  
По дороге на парковку Чунмён и Чжухён вышли немного вперёд; он воспользовался моментом, чтобы взять её под локоть и прошептать:   
  
— По твоим рассказам я решил, что Бэкхёну лет тринадцать.  
  
— Так он себя и ведёт, — пожала плечами Чжухён.  
  
— На сколько лет я вообще промахнулся?  
  
— Всего-то на девять.   
  
Уличный воздух тяжёлыми пластами ложился на плечи, высоко в небе повисли тонкие синеватые хлопья облаков. Чжухён спряталась от солнца за красным платком. Такого же цвета, как сладкий гренадин, была машина Чунмёна — сентиментальный Alfa Romeo, из-за которого его друзья шутили о раннем кризисе среднего возраста.  
  
Чжухён не шутила. Для наследницы второй по величине гостиничной империи Кореи у неё была до нелепого сильная аллергия на роскошь. Она с детства привыкла жить то в одном городе, то в другом, и с каждым годом её чемодан становился всё меньше и меньше. Всё, начиная от зубной щётки до людей, она отбирала крайне тщательно, как навсегда, и так чувствовала себя хозяйкой собственной жизни. Чунмён легко расставался с деньгами и красная машина у него была не одна, и уже поэтому подруги Чжухён тайком щебетали, какая они забавная нескладная пара — «противоположности притягиваются» и прочие банальности.  
  
Но общего у них было куда больше.  
  
— Весь Сеул в предвыборных плакатах твоего отца, — сказала Чжухён, садясь на переднее сиденье. Её обдало волной горячего воздуха — второпях оставленная на улице машина превратилась в духовку на колёсах.  
  
— Чанёль отлично поработал, — кивнул Чунмён.   
  
— Это тот Чанёль, что двухметровая заноза в заднице? Мне казалось, что он тебе не нравится.  
  
— Мне нравится Чанёль, мне не нравится с ним работать, — коротко рассмеялся Чунмён. — Это не человек, а стихийное бедствие. Он живёт на работе и всё равно никогда ничего не успевает. Впрочем, может именно поэтому он и живёт на работе. Месяц назад он сжёг ковёр в главном штабе. Даже не спрашивай.  
  
— Никогда не любила ковры.   
  
Она развязала платок и распустила волосы, длинные и блестящие, как искусственный шёлк. От них пахло смородиной и ванилью, а пёстрое сиреневое платье делало Чжухён похожей на ягодный куст. Чунмён находил это милым.   
  
Какое-то время они ехали молча. Чжухён упёрлась лбом в окно и разглядывала густые кроны платанов вдоль дороги, её брат разлёгся, вдавив один кроссовок в новую кожаную обивку, и слушал музыку. В салоне играл мейнстримный панк-рок, в наушниках Бэкхёна — что-то тяжёлое и надрывное, как у подростков из две тысячи седьмого. Такое было и в плейлисте Чунмёна, но вместо этого заиграл слезливый саундтрек Цзытао к новому фильму с Джеки Чаном. Гитара, пианино, скрипка, нежный и грустный голос — Чунмён съежился.  
  
— На прошлой неделе я была у астролога, — вдруг сказала Чжухён.  
  
— Что?.. Ах, это. И что она тебе нагадала?  
  
— Дом у воды и престарелого мужа-иностранца.  
  
Краем глаза Чунмён заметил, как Чжухён с отвращением скривилась.  
  
— У воды, значит, на побережье?   
  
— Или на острове. Интересно, все гадалки сейчас работают в скучных белых кабинетах? А как же хрустальные шары, пауки и амулеты? Немного разочаровывающе. И знаешь, астролог так настаивала, что счастье я обрету только со светловолосым мужчиной за шестьдесят. Чунмён… Может ли быть так, что ты стараешься выглядеть вдвое моложе, чем на самом деле?   
  
Чунмён ойкнул и схватился за подбородок.  
  
— Неужели меня выдала вставная челюсть? — Он обрадовался, когда Чжухён улыбнулась. — Не знал, что ты веришь в предсказания.  
  
— Разве что совсем чуть-чуть. В конце концов, моя бабушка была потомственной шаманкой, — серьёзно ответила Чжухён. — Она жила в доме, окружённом высоченными кедрами, и воздух всегда пах иголками и медовой сладостью. У неё была комната, полная масок, барабаны и прочие музыкальные инструменты для ритуалов, банки с травами. Иногда бабушка стояла посреди комнаты, не двигаясь, и бормотала какие-то… Заговоры, наверное? Я многого не помню. Бабушка любила Бэкхёна и посвящала в свои тайны только его, — усмехнулась она. — Да, Бэкхённи?  
  
— Бабушка была больна, — тут же откликнулся Бэкхён, будто и не был в наушниках. — Поэтому говорила сама с собой и собирала всякий хлам.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — откликнулся Чунмён, и тут же отругал себя за дежурную фразу. Чжухён закусила губу и отвернулась к окну.   
  
  
Небо незаметно для Чунмёна посерело, затянутое тучами до самого горизонта. Будто лето кончилось за секунду.  
  
— Останови машину, — глухо сказала Чжухён. Она была совсем бледная и прижимала ладонь ко рту.  
  
Чунмён стоял рядом и гладил Чжухён по спине, пока её тошнило на куцые васильки у обочины. К этому времени Бэкхён выудил из сумки бутылку воды, предусмотрительно купленную в аэропорту, и подбрасывал её в воздух, оперевшись на капот. Мимо Бэкхёна с трескучим щебетанием пронеслись несколько ласточек, решительно рассекая небо острыми, как ножи, крыльями. Чунмён подумал, что его тоже мутит, но сжал зубы и потянул невесту к машине.  
  
Тут же загрохотал ливень.   
  
Оттолкнув Чунмёна, Чжухён расправила плечи и подставила лицо дождю. Её брат тоже не шелохнулся, хотя вода целыми струями хлестала по земле.   
  
— Ты простудишься, — сказал Чунмён. Вытерев рукавом капли с очков, он махнул на Бэкхёна. — И ты тоже!  
  
— Дай мне ещё секунду, — ответила Чжухён, — Воздух такой свежий.   
  
Так все трое и стояли, промокшие до нитки, пока она не кивнула в знак того, что ей стало лучше.   
  
— Прости. Ещё и весь салон промок, — сказала Чжухён, выжимая волосы на пол автомобиля. К её лицу почти вернулся здоровый цвет, а к голосу — сила.   
  
Чунмён покачал головой.  
  
— Я должен был догадаться, что в машине с мягким ходом тебе может стать нехорошо. Мне очень жаль, что...  
  
— Тебе не обязательно быть настолько предусмотрительным! — Чжухён со смехом хлопнула его по колену. — Кстати…  
  
Она замолкла и сжала в кулаке красный платок.   
  
— Я тут вспомнила… — Чжухён сжала в кулаке красный платок у неё на коленях. — Цзытао же бредит красными машинами?  
  
— Да, — не сразу ответил Чунмён. — Но сейчас у него свежий Maserati GranTurismo, белый.   
  
— Как у него дела? У Цзытао, разумеется.  
  
— Мы давно не разговаривали, — пятнадцать месяцев, вспомнил Чунмён. Всё это время он только слушал песни Тао, грустные, как никогда. Но с чего ему грустить? — Только иногда натыкаюсь на то, что муссируется в звёздной хронике.   
  
— Недавно вроде как вышел его новый фильм. Бэкхённи, ты же на него ходил в кино?..  
  
Бэкхён, теперь сидевший сзади по центру, неопределённо пожал плечами.  
  
— Ладно, это не имеет значения. Не сердись, — сказала Чжухён.  
  
— У меня нет ни единой причины, чтобы злиться на тебя, — ответил Чунмён. Его продолжала изматывать зубная боль.   
  


***

  
  
Сквозь плотную завесу дождя ничего не было видно, ехать приходилось на ощупь. Вскоре они свернули на просёлочную дорогу к поместью. Всего десять гектаров земли и небольшой замок в гнезде из вековых деревьев. В солнечные дни его черепица уродливо посверкивала вороньими клювами, а теперь сливалась с небом; сточенные гнилью ивы и ольхи стонали, прибитые к земле ветром.   
  
В замке было четыре башни. Три из них были неотличимы друг от друга, четвёртую оплетал дикий виноград — до того прожорливый, что проглотил все окна. Летом башня зеленела, будто поднятая со дна моря, осенью — горела, объятая пожаром. Несколько чёрных веток без единого листка тянулись к соседним стенам, круглый год скребя понурый фасад.   
  
Ливень нещадно тарабанил по виноградным листьям, стены трусились и яростно рокотали, говоря этим: гостям тут не рады. Чунмён на это не обижался. Ему нравилось, что замок с характером. Чунмён остановился у парадной двери, и пока управляющий, пожилой французский араб, отводил Чжухён в дом, сам он с её братом занялся багажом.   
  
Последние полвека в замке никто не жил, а до этого им владела вдова-балетмейстерша из разорённого и всеми забытого рода аристократов. Учиться балету к ней приезжали не только из Лиона, но и Парижа, хотя слухи о скверном характере опережали комплименты её талантам — когда в замке не было учеников, хозяйка писала картины и стреляла из ружья по воронам. Её это заслуга или нет, но птиц до сих пор в окрестностях замка было немного.  
  
Отец подарил Чунмёну замок с полтора года назад, зная, что сына увлечёт реставрация французского поместья. Тот и правда с энтузиазмом взялся за дело. Каким бы угрюмым ни казался замок, как бы ни была дика заболоченная земля вокруг, Чунмён ощущал необъяснимую связь с этим местом.  
  
Но с началом президентской кампании Чунмён был нужен в Корее, и работы застопорились. Кое-где остались старые окна и отсыревшие полы, а из двух десятков комнат обжита были лишь часть. Восточное крыло с примыкающей к нему башней в плюще было и вовсе закрыто. Туда Чунмён распорядился свалить вещи прежней хозяйки дома — платья, балетные пачки, непригодные для восстановления кресла и комоды, музыкальные шкатулки и картины, не представляющие никакой ценности.  
  
В новых комнатах стены были обвешаны рококо-фантазиями Джессе Мокрин, меланхоличными и кокетливыми одновременно. Картины подбирал лучший друг Чунмёна, а теперь и шафер на свадьбе, Сехун. Его модельная карьера выстрелила под конец прошлого года, и в глянце его уже окрестили Кайей Гербер среди мужчин — через месяц в Париже Сехун откроет показы Chanel, Off/White и Louis Vuitton, и станет закрывающим у Александра Вана. В столице у него была симпатичная квартира с окнами на торговую улочку, но в качестве основной резиденции он выбрал поместье друга, быстро там обжившись.   
  
Компанию Сехуну составлял его приятель и бывший одноклассник Чонин, олицетворявший определение золотого мальчика. Он никогда ни в чём не нуждался, был избалован старшими сёстрами, любил свою жизнь и не стеснялся делиться ею с общественностью в инстаграме — белый песок и голубая вода на Мальдивах, личный самолёт на фоне закатов вперемешку с глупыми видео со щенятами.   
  
Когда Чунмён зашёл в гостиную, его друзья сидели там же, где он их оставил несколько часов назад. Чонин растянулся на полосатом сером диване, свесив ноги через подлокотник, и копался в айпэде, Сехун сидел по-турецки на ковре и играл со своим бишоном Виви.  
  
— Чем заняты?  
  
Чунмён устроился в кресле и вопросительно посмотрел на этих двоих.  
  
— Да так, — ответил Чонин, убирая айпэд. — Где же будущая миссис Ким? Только не говори, что раздумал жениться так же быстро, как и решился.  
  
— Что за глупости, — рассмеялся Чунмён.  
  
— Должно быть, отдыхает после перелёта, - предположил Сехун. - Она выглядела усталой, когда выходила из машины. Всё в порядке, хён? Я видел вас в окно, — объяснил он.  
  
— Всё отлично.  
  
— Явно лучше, чем у Сехуна, — заявил Чонин. Что бы ни приключилось с Сехуном, его это явно забавляло. — Ещё утром его фото было на локскринах у всех девушек Кореи, а теперь он в центре дейтинг-скандала, к тому же гомосексуального.   
  
У Чунмёна даже улыбка сбежала с лица.  
  
— Булшит, — Сехун равнодушно пожал плечами.  
  
— Этот булшит первый в запросах нэйвера. Почти завидую, — возразил Чонин.  
  
— В чём суть? — Чунмён жестом попросил Чонина передать айпэд.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что EXO снимают новый клип в Париже? — сказал Сехун. — Позавчера была вечеринка. Мы с Минсоком-хёном выпили больше всех остальных, вместе взятых, но ему хоть бы что, а я забыл, как меня зовут. Хён потащил меня отсыпаться домой, и вот теперь все таблоиды пишут, будто мы трахаем друг друга, а его фанатки пишут мне угрозы в соцсети. Это на уровне отражения в чайной ложке, не буду даже обращать внимания.   
  
— C’mon, папарацци в восторге от ваших фото на выходе из гей-клуба, — сказал Чонин.  
  
— Соотношение геев и гетеро там было таким же, как за кулисами любых съёмок. В чём проблема?  
  
— И откуда в тебе столько пассивной агрессии, Сехун, — с притворным осуждением спросил Чонин.   
  
Чунмён тем временем просматривал новости. Всё, что было у журналистов — несколько смазанных снимков, так что и нельзя было разобрать, что на них происходит. Для Сехуна в этом не было ничего хорошего. Неопределённость оставляла пространство для спекуляций, а спекулировать корейские таблоиды умели, как никто другой. Гей-скандалы вообще были огромной редкостью, и Сехун мог позволить себе не обращать на них внимание — европейским контрактам они не грозили.   
  
Зато популярному айдолу вроде Минсока они могли стоить карьеры. Его касалась большая часть комментариев под статьями — Чунмён проматывал практически идентичные сообщения, пока одно из них не резануло ему глаз: «Спасибо, О Сехун, за очередное подтверждение, что все в EXO геи… Давно ходили слухи, что их экс-участник встречается с тем чеболем, дружком Сехуна. Только это совсем не слухи». У Чунмёна заныло в висках.  
  
— Тебе нужно официальное заявление. Пусть твой агент напишет, что ты подашь в суд за вмешательство в личную жизнь или клевету. Выбери, что тебе больше нравится.  
  
— Клевету? То есть я должен заявить, что считаю разговоры о моей ориентации унижающими достоинство? Если каждый раз отчитываться, когда меня зовут педиком, придётся нанять специального человека строчить опровержения. Бред, хён...  
  
— Речь идёт не только тебе, — перебил его Чунмён. Сехун смотрел на него пристальным, сердитым, но в то же время полным жалости взглядом. Чунмён догадывался, что он значит, и по этому поводу чувствовал только раздражение. — Твой приятель-айдол. В поп-индустрии такие истории не шутка.  
  
— В политике тоже, насколько я помню, — отозвался Чонин.  
  
— При чём тут политика? — Сехун нахмурился.  
  
— Даю руку на отсечение: консерваторам не понравится, что сын их кандидата в президенты — BFF самого известного педика страны на этот момент.  
  
— Ты знаешь, для меня не имее...  
  
— Какая разница? Ты тот, кем тебя все считают.  
  
— Хён, это правда? — Сехун вперился в Чунмёна очередным тяжёлым взглядом.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Всё дело в кампании или?..  
  
Договаривать он не стал, но и так его тон звучал до того наводящим, что и Чонин заинтересованно подался вперёд.  
  
— Думаю, тебе всё же стоит пригрозить исками, — обессилено вздохнул Чунмён, — Если дорожишь контрактами в Корее.  
  
— О каких исках идёт речь?  
  
Это в гостиную вошла Чхухён. Смол-токи с новыми знакомыми давались ей тяжело, и это было видно по её напряжённой улыбке и колючему взгляду. Прошмыгнув мимо Чонина, она присела на подлокотник чунмёнова кресла.   
  
— Чжухён, хочу представить тебе своих тонсенов. О Сехун — несмотря на своё лицо, звезда модной индустрии, и Ким Чонин, он просто тратит деньги родителей. — Чунмён рассмеялся. — В основном на благотворительные вечера и приюты для бездомных собак.  
  
— Плейбой и меценат, — закатил глаза Сехун.  
  
— В общих чертах, я Тони Старк, — сказал Чонин. Он давно вскочил с дивана и хотел было в шутку поцеловать руку Чжухён, но она только приподняла бровь и отдёрнула руку.  
  
— Хочу официально представить вам свою прекрасную невесту Бэ Чжухён.  
  
— Рад наконец-то познакомиться. Хён много о вас рассказывал, — на голубом глазу сказал Сехун. Он надеялся поддеть Чунмёна — тот вплоть до прошлого месяца не упоминал, что с кем-то встречается, и вдруг объявил о свадьбе. Но хён и глазом не моргнул.  
  
— Кажется, мы с вами раньше встречались, — снова вклинился Чонин.  
  
— Не припомню, —Чжухён дёрнула плечом.  
  
— Как же, это было совсем недавно. В июне, на благотворительном балу HERA. Вы были в длинном зелёном платье и танцевали with your little brother, он ещё...  
  
— Вряд ли. Обычно я работаю — может, немного меньше, чем Чунмён, но всё же. Мне некогда ходить на такие мероприятия. К тому же, я не большая поклонница скоплений народа, — холодно ответила Чжухён.  
  
Чонин только удивлённо заморгал. Память у него была отличная.   
  
— Кстати, что там с твоим братом? Он спустится? — шёпотом спросил Чунмён у невесты.  
  
— Он уснул, и я не захотела его будить.  
  
— Кхм, — Сехун прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание. — Не хочу показаться грубым, но до сих пор не могу поверить, что я уже шафер на свадьбе лучшего друга. Должно быть, вы очень особенная женщина, если сумели отвлечь внимание хёна от работы. Он же постоянно в расчётах и анализах.  
  
— Я говорил ему, — сказал Чунмён, повернувшись к Чжухён и положив руку ей на колено, — Что мы и познакомились на работе.  
  
— В моём отеле, — поправила она. — Я управляю всеми нашими корейскими отелями, — объяснения предназначались Сехуну. — Узнала его в ресторане сеульского отеля, подошла поздороваться и вот.  
  
Она показала обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце — белое золото, прозрачный синий бриллиант — и накрыла ладонь Чунмёна своей.   
  
— Должно быть вы отлично понимаете друг друга, — выдавил из себя Сехун.  
  
— Soulmates, — подсказал Чонин. — За это нужно выпить.  
  


***

  
  
Перешёптывание листвы не давало Чунмёну спать. Ему было неспокойно, и всё вокруг казалось таким же встревоженным. Потолок облизывали волны теней, подбираясь всё ближе. Сехун всё упрямее — уверенность и настойчивость в нём дрессирует психотерапевт, а ему от этого теперь одна головная боль. Чунмёна продолжало терзать чувство, что должно произойти что-то дурное, а он совершенно к этому не готов.  
  
Беспомощность и страх неизвестности сдавливали грудь. Чунмён постарался подумать о чём-нибудь хорошем, тёплом — о море, вспомнить его запах; и тут же закололо в сердце. Давняя прогулка с Тао по ночному пляжу, мокрый песок под босыми ногами и чернильное небо, близкое и ласковое — он не хотел вспоминать, но вспомнил. Теперь в темноте ему было одиноко.   
  
Чжухён спала в другой комнате, и Чунмён иногда думал, чувствует ли она тот же ужас, что накрывает с головой его самого? Она была строга к себе, чувствительна к неудачам и теряя контроль над жизнью, одновременно теряла почву под ногами. Смотреть на неё было всё равно что смотреться в зеркало.   
  
Тихо, чтобы не разбудить никого в доме, Чунмён спустился вниз подышать свежим воздухом. Вечерний ливень не принёс прохлады, зато заставил насекомых отсиживаться в траве. Небо до сих пор было затянуто серыми тучами с прорехами, из той, что побольше, алела луна.   
  
Бессонница прогнала из постели не только её и Чунмёна. Перед замком был разбит цветник, до того скудный, что не заслуживал своего имени. Единственной гордостью Чунмёна был раскидистый куст под увитой плющом башней, на котором росли синие, как бриллиант на обручальном кольце, розы. Перед кустом на сырой земле сидел брат Чжухён — ссутулившись, он упёрся ладонями в грязь и завороженно смотрел на цветы.   
  
— Это не чернила, — сказал Чунмён и, помедлив, сел рядом.  
  
Бэкхён кивнул. Его давно не стриженные мокрые волосы налипли на лоб и пахли чудовищно сладким кокосовым шампунем, а из широкого ворота чёрной футболки торчали острые, как у сестры, ключицы.  
  
— Если просто опустить белую розу в синюю краску, листья и стебель окрасятся в могильный серый. Можно впрыскивать чернила в основание бутона, но, — Чунмён покачал головой, — Это совсем не то.   
  
— Они прекрасны, — с детским восторгом сказал Бэкхён, — особенно в лунном свете. Так вы не только прирождённый турагент, но и садовник?  
  
— Не «вы». Просто Чунмён или хён, — поправил Чунмён, немного сконфуженный собственными словами. Он привык соблюдать формальности и иерархию, но от бэкхёнова «вы» ему было неуютно. — Тут нет моей заслуги, они сами выросли — впрочем, только они. Больше ничто тут не приживается.  
  
Бэкхён удивлённо присвистнул, а потом опрокинулся на спину и распластался по траве, насвистывая какую-то незнакомую Чунмёну мелодию. Вблизи отозвалась свиристелью какая-то птица, подул сильный ветер, предвещающий новую грозу.   
  
От порыва прохладного воздуха у Чунмёна едва не закружилась голова, и он снова подумал: очередное лето пронеслось мимо, а он остался.   
  
— Можно, я сорву одну, хён? — Бэкхён вдруг вскочил, близко придвинувшись к Чунмёну. Выглядел он взволнованным, только прищуренный синий глаз почему-то был сонным и неподвижным. — Всего одну. Завтра она всё равно завянет.  
  
Он протянул руку к розовому кусту и дотронулся до одного цветка. На его ладони было немного травы и грязи.   
  
— С чего ты взял, — удивлённо спросил Чунмён.  
  
— Она пахнет слаще. Умирающие цветы кружат голову сильнее всего, — до смешного серьёзно ответил Бэкхён. Не дожидаясь разрешения, он сорвал бутон. С куста, оплакивая потерю, посыпались капли дождя, и Чунмён снова затосковал, сам не зная, отчего.   
  
— Пора в дом, — сказал он. — Стало довольно прохладно.  
  
Поднявшись на ноги, от принялся отряхивать штаны. Бэкхён кивнул, но остался сидеть на траве.  
  
— Доброй ночи, — неуверенно добавил Чунмён.  
  
В спину его толкнул резкий порыв ветра и совсем близко небо раскололось грозой. От грохота встрепенулась стая ворон, дремавших на ветках. Чёрный вихрь перьев взмыл вверх и тут же градом стал падать на Чунмёна — от неожиданности он упал на колени и закрыл голову руками. Хлопки вороньих крыльев раздавались у лица, и Чунмён дрожал в ужасе, что они коснутся его. Он хотел бы убежать, но ноги были как свинцовые, хотел бы прогнать их криком, но не мог издать и звука, и только ждал, ждал, ждал, пока всё не стихло — и только сердце бешено колотилось о рёбра.  
  
С опаской Чунмён поднял голову, и едва не вскрикнул, когда что-то коснулось его лопаток.  
  
— Всё хорошо, они улетели, — сказал Бэкхён.  
  
Он неуверенно погладил Чунмёна по спине — как дикого запуганного зверька. Тепло его ладони ощущалось и сквозь плотную ткань рубашки, а под ней Чунмёна сжигал стыд.  
  
— Извини за это, — пробормотал он, не поднимая глаз.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — повторил Бэкхён. — Больше нечего бояться.  
  
— Я их не боюсь, — соврал Чунмён и сам себе не поверил.  
  
Бэкхён на это только качнул головой. Одетый во всё чёрное, со странными остекленелыми глазами, он показался Чунмёну похожим на огромную ворону, одну из тех, что наводили на него иррациональный ужас.  
  
—Хён, ты весь в поту, — прокаркал Бэкхён. — Как бы ты не простудился.  
  
— Я в порядке, — резко ответил Чунмён и тут же внутренне одёрнул себя за резкость.   
  
Так перепугался, что начал видеть во всём угрозу.   
  
— Как ты относишься к ночной езде? — после паузы спросил Чунмён. Он хотел загладить вину перед Бэкхёном. Тот, кажется, удивился вопросу и молчал, взвешивая все «за» и «против».  
  
— Вести буду я.  
  
— Ни за что.   
  
И всё же за руль сел Бэкхён. Они крадучись выехали за ворота, и как только машина оказалась на магистрали, Бэкхён включил ксеноновые фары, с силой вжал педаль газа в пол — у Чунмёна защекотало в животе как на взлёте — опустил стёкла и включил рок-радиостанцию.   
  
Пытаясь обогнать свет фар, глянцевый спорткар мчался по прямому, как натянутая нить, шоссе. Всё за его пределами было съедено ночью, будто никогда не существовало — но это было неважно. Бэкхён кричал до хрипоты тексты песен и отбивал ритм руками по рулю, а Чунмён только закрыл глаза и подставил лицо ветру.  
  
И ни единой мысли в голове, блаженная пустота.   
  
Он гнался за ней такими же ночами, как эта, иногда — с выключенными фарами, зажмурившись, на красный, но только сейчас смог ухватиться за кончиками пальцев, оставив позади обязательства, ошибки и самого себя. Одинокого и тоскливого.  
  
В бэкхёновом возрасте он был очень беспечным: мог плюнуть на проект, сорваться на Гранд-Каньон и в экзальтированном состоянии провожать закаты в по-марсиански красных скалах. Чунмён никогда не хотел быть взрослым, но его никто не спросил.   
  
Пусть Бэкхён и был немного колючим, Чунмёна это не стесняло — он тоже умел ладить с людьми.   
  
— Напоминает о детстве, — сказал Чунмён, когда они выехали к безымянной речке и, заглушив мотор, уселись на капоте с бутылкой женевера, купленной на заправке за чудовищную взятку. Над берегом напротив возвышались острые сосны и кедры, а над водой нависла пряная винная мгла.   
  
— Так-так-так. Я думал, что ты был из тех карапузов, которые всегда едят овсянку на завтрак, прилежно делают уроки и мечтают быть как папа, когда вырастут, а не… — Бэкхён встряхнул бутылку. Чунмён, уже опустошивший её на треть, ответил смехом.   
  
— Летом нас с братом обычно отправляли к тётке. Тогда мы не очень ладили, и я убегал бродить по округе, обычно — вдоль реки. Русло у неё было широкое, но к августу оно сильно пересыхало. Я садился где-нибудь на берегу и думал.  
  
— О чём?  
  
— Не помню, — Чунмён пожал плечами. — О чём думают дети, когда злятся на весь мир?  
  
— О том, чтобы спрятаться там, где тебя никогда не найдут.   
  
— И где прятался ты, Бэкхён, — задумчиво спросил Чунмён.  
  
— А мне и не нужно было. Все прятались от меня.   
  
Чунмён и не знал, что на это ответить.  
  
— Не могу в это поверить, — хохотнул Бэкхён. — Посмотри на меня, хён.  
  
Он близко-близко придвинул своё лицо, чтобы его можно было разглядеть и в сумраке. В нос Чунмёну ударил запах можжевельника — хвойный, но не густой, нежный.   
  
— Смотрю, — ответил он чуть более пьяным голосом, чем рассчитывал. У Бэкхёна были очень-очень странные глаза, но очень-очень красивые.   
  
— И ничего не замечаешь?   
  
Чунмён подался вперёд, протянул руку к бэкхёнову лицу и неловко коснулся скулы под синим, как розы на его любимом кусте, глазом.   
  
— Замечаю, — пролепетал он. — Удивительно.   
  
Бэкхён недоумённо выгнул бровь, а потом вздохнул, признавая поражение:  
  
— Правда не могу поверить, — и ещё один вздох пополам со смешком. — В общем, раньше я любил розыгрыши. В основном злые — нарисовать гуашью кровавую рану на виске, лечь на лестницу лицом вниз и не дышать. Один раз я так увлёкся, что выпал из окна...  
  
—... сломал ногу, раскаялся и больше не пугал родных, — пробормотал Чунмён.  
  
— Нет, упал на железяку, — прыснул Бэкхён, — упал и остался без глаза. Но розыгрыши я любить перестал, не поспоришь.  
  
Чунмён отпрянул и закрыл лицо локтем.   
  
— Прости, я н… Даже н… Выглядит очень правдоподобно, — он развёл руками. — Очень симпатичный протез.  
  
В ответ Бэкхён должен был отправить его ко всем чертям или рассмеяться. Тогда бы Чунмён смутился и тоже расхохотался над самым неудачным комплиментом, когда-либо им сказанным, они допили бы можжевеловую водку и больше никогда в жизни к ней не притронулись, отпустили бы ещё по паре глупых шуток и вернулись в замок хорошими приятелями, но было что-то в лице Бэкхёна — уязвимость, что ли, отчего Чунмён пропустил пару вдохов.   
  
— Здесь так тихо, — пробормотал он спустя какое-то время под оглушительный стрекот сверчков.   
  
Разморенный свежим воздухом и алкоголем, Чунмён клевал носом, пока не уткнулся лицом в бэкхёново плечо. Луна в затмении рисовала поверху тёмно-красным с синим отливом, и ночь тянулась долго-долго, как мёд, стекала ровной струйкой и ложилась по земле.   
  
— Как много сердец ты разбил, хён? — через секунду или целую вечность проворковал Бэкхён.   
  
— Ни одного, — сквозь дрёму ответил Чунмён.  
  
— Лжец.  
  
— Почему ты вообще задаешь такие вопросы?  
  
— Пытаюсь понять, почему сестричка выбрала тебя.  
  
— Получается?  
  
Бэкхён задрал голову, сделал пару долгих глотков и бросил опустевшую бутылку в сторону.   
  
— Расскажи, — голос у Чунмёна глухой, ласковый.  
  
— У тебя улыбка как с рекламного плаката зубной клиники. Ухоженный, ласковый и с отличной родословной. Хороший мальчик.  
  
— Звучит как описание собаки — рассмеялся Чунмён, отодвинувшись от Бэкхёна. Его волосы были растрёпаны, в полуприкрытых глазах плескался хмель.  
  
— Чжухён любит собак. — Бэкхён пожал плечами. — Хотя знаешь что… — он поманил Чунмёна пальцем, и тот завороженно подался вперёд. — Какой из тебя пёс, хён. Ты милый и безобидный, как зайчонок, — прошептал Бэкхён и щёлкнул Чунмёна по носу. Тот покраснел, как будто ему было четырнадцать.  
  
— Ты пьян, Бэкхён, — заявил Чунмён, проваливаясь в тёмные блестящие глаза Бэкхёна. — И я пьян. Как мы поедем домой?   
  
Не удосужившись ответить, Бэкхён спрыгнул с капота и от души потянулся. У него под ногами, в смешанной с грязью гальке, сновали крохотные ящерицы, ещё одна спряталась у него над головой, в скрытой за облаками охапке звёзд.   
  
«Маленькая Кассиопея». Так иногда называют созвездие Ящерицы из-за того, что её самые яркие звёзды складываются в перевёрнутую «м». Жемчужную серьгу с большой Кассиопеей носил Тао, с другого уха свисал тонкий серебряный крест — качался из стороны в сторону, когда Тао недовольно наклонял голову.  
  
Они познакомились на хэллоуинской вечеринке для поп-идолов и старлеток, и уже тогда Чунмён чувствовал себя чудовищно старым, предпочитая киснуть в рабочем костюме за барной стойкой. Тогда Чжонхён подвёл к нему своего протеже — худого как щепку, почти некрасивого юношу. Он на смешном корейском рассказывал милые глупости и должен был раствориться к афтепати, как лёд в стакане. Тао почти так и сделал — но потом вдруг сам позвонил через неделю.  
  
Вспоминать о нём было всё равно что найти в чулане свой детский дневник с грандиозными планами и необъятными мечтами, наивными надеждами и неподдельным счастьем. Воспоминания давно минувших дней Чунмён старался лишний раз не бередить. Боялся, что стоит ему расплакаться, и поток слёз не иссякнет до скончания времён.  
  
Снова поднялся ветер, стало прохладно. Бэкхён пускал блинчики по воде, считая сколько прыжков они сделают. Его широкая футболка вздымалась как парус пиратского судна, волосы сбились, тонкие голые щиколотки покрылись гусиной кожей. Чунмён безотчётно им залюбовался, обводя глазами силуэт и в общем-то ни о чём не думая.  
  
Бросив ещё один камушек, удачнее всех предыдущих, Бэкхён обернулся к нему:  
  
— Знаешь, до тебя пёсиком Чжухён был я. Ходил за ней хвостиком и всё такое, ни на секунду с ней не расставался. Слышал о связи близнецов? У нас хоть и разница в десять лет, но такая связь тоже всегда была. Я даже обещал жениться на ней.  
  
В машине завопил айфон. Виновато извинившись, Чунмён вскочил ответить звонок. Рабочий звонок. Стандартный рингтон прозвучал ещё пару раз и стих. Сначала Чунмён испытал облегчение, а за ним — стыд, и торопливо перезвонил.  
  
— Доброе утро, Чондэ. Всё в порядке?  
  
— Что с твоим голосом? Нет. Нет. Только не говори, что у вас часа три ночи. Совсем забыл. Прости, что разбудил, — раздосадовано сказал Чондэ, его зам на время отъезда.   
  
— Я как раз вышел попить воды, так что нет, не разбудил.  
  
Рядом шкодливо хихикнул Бэкхён.  
  
— Всё равно неудобно вышло. Я тут кое-что подсчитал, и цифры не сходятся. То есть сходятся, конечно, но не в лучшую сторону, — на другом конце мира Чондэ разъярённо растирал переносицу, значит, дело было дрянь. — Посмотришь?  
  
Невозможная для Чунмёна задача, в его-то состоянии.  
  
— Конечно. Как в остальном?  
  
— Да как. Чанёль сломал кондиционер и у нас теперь под сороковник, и открытые окна не спасают. И ещё… — он замялся.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ребята из пиар-отдела говорили, что в прессу утекла информация о месте свадьбы, гостях и дальше в таком духе.   
  
— Вот как. — Чунмён был недоволен, но не сказать, что удивлён. — Хорошо, Чондэ, я отзвонюсь как только посмотрю документы. Спасибо, что сообщил.  
  
Закончив звонок, он сел на водительское место и постучал по лобовому стеклу:  
  
— Пикник у реки подошёл к концу, едем обратно. И очень медленно.  
  


***

  
  
Бэкхён не спустился к завтраку. В его спальне было тихо, дверь приоткрыта — или ночевавший в ней человек заправлял простыни лучше горничных, или вовсе не ложился спать. На прикроватной тумбочке стоял стакан недопитой воды, на полу валялась пара жухлых синих лепестков. Чунмён убрал их в карман, чтобы выкинуть. Он настойчиво искал Бэкхёна, без повода и цели. Бродя по замку, Чунмён успел придумать тему для беседы: с утра на бампере он обнаружил вмятину и теперь репетировал шутку о трупе в багажнике.  
  
С алкоголем Чунмёна обычно захлёстывали восторг и бездонная тоска сразу, поэтому он или не пил, или пил очень много. Вчера он отошёл от собственных правил, но не помнил, чтобы чувствовал себя тоскливо. Пусть он не мог соскоблить с языка тухлую сладковатую тошноту, а тридцатилетнее тело ломило, как трухлявое дерево в шторм, но так он даже чувствовал себя живым.  
  
На верхнем этаже, под чердаком, с грохотом захлопнулась дверь. Шумели в пустующей восточной башне. Кроме нарядов и граммофонов, пылились картины — их Чунмён особенно не любил. Это были бесчисленные натуралистичные наброски птиц — круглых зарянок с крохотными клювами, воткнутых в пруды цапель, ворон с когтистыми лапами. Стоило оказаться в этом нарисованном углём и расставленным по жёлтым рамам птичнике, ему чудились шершавые хлопки крыльев, а грудь сдавливало удушьем и беспомощностью, когда десятки пар чёрных глазок клевали его мёртвыми острыми взглядами.  
  
Поднявшись по лестнице, Чунмён гипнотизировал дверную ручку, пока та сама не щёлкнула. В проёме стоял Бэкхён. Босой, в серых спортивных штанах и вчерашней футболке.   
  
— Привет, — сказал Чунмён, переводя взгляд с Бэкхёна на хлам за его спиной.   
  
— Я позволил себе экскурсию. Ничего?  
  
Чунмён готов был поклясться, что расслышал в бэкхёновом голосе смущение, и сам растерялся.   
  
— Ничего. Я и сам хотел предложить, — сказал он, потупив глаза.   
  
Ему было ужасно стыдно — тридцать лет, а он приходит в ужас перед птицами, даже нарисованными. Но сейчас, при Бэкхёне, он не мог позволить себе дрожать — снова. Собравшись с решимостью, Чунмён перешагнул порог и без удовольствия оглядывая хламовник прибился к подоконнику. Снова дождило; с утра — изморосью, но всего за пару часов она обернулась отвесным ливнем. На улице было ни души.   
  
Чунмён наблюдал, как Бэкхён с энтузиазмом ворошил груды старья — округлял тонкие губы, сдувая пыль с музыкальных шкатулок, перебирал длинными пальцами подшитые вырезки из французских журналов начала двадцатого века, задевал круглыми коленями коробки с чайными сервизами.   
  
Удовлетворив своё любопытство, Бэкхён подсел к Чунмёну, упёрся лопатками в оконное стекло и уставился на ранее оставившие его равнодушным картины. Нельзя было понять, нравятся рисунки ему или нет.  
  
— Хён, — он махнул рукой на картины. Чонин, когда-то интересовавшийся балетом, назвал бы это лебединым взмахом. — Почему ты боишься птиц?  
  
— Не боюсь. Мне не нравятся птицы, я им тоже.  
  
Бэкхёна ответ не устроил, и он молчаливо настаивал на развёрнутом объяснении.   
  
— Никакой трагической истории, если ты об этом. Просто они отвратительные, хуже крыс, — сдался Чунмён. — Могут появиться из ниоткуда и напасть с любой стороны. Никогда не знаешь, когда одна из них налетит на тебя.  
  
— То же можно сказать о любви. Или о патрульных инспекторах.   
  
Чунмён рассмеялся и поправил очки на носу. Вчера, когда они возвращались домой, мимо пронеслась полицейская машина — и стёрлась в горизонте.  
  
— Отличное сравнение. Мне нравится.  
  
Они сидели плечом к плечу, не пуская в башню редкие жёсткие лучи, упущенные диким виноградом.   
  
— Что ещё тебе нравится, хён?  
  
Через приоткрытую дверь было слышно, как внизу кто-то громко смотрел кино. Должно быть, Сехун, разучивающий французский по репликам из «Хиросима, любовь моя» и «Четыреста ударов». Сехун бы никогда не задал ему такого вопроса — таким тоном.   
  
Чунмён снял очки и теперь вертел их, дёргая расшатавшуюся дужку. Незрячий стеклянный глаз Бэкхёна был прикрыт кляксой чёлки, губы — плотно сжаты. Всё его выражение говорило о смертельной серьёзности, обычно присущей Чжухён.  
  
— Вы с сестрой так похожи, — не удержался он. — Иногда вы и правда будто один человек, только ты...  
  
— Мальчик? Тебе это нравится, хён?   
  
Ослышался, подумал Чунмён. Он хотел отстраниться, но замер на месте и молчал. Тогда Бэкхён почти робко коснулся его ладони и сжал в своей, не оставляя места для сомнений.  
  
— Ты со мной флиртуешь, — констатировал Чунмён почти беззвучным шёпотом, и всё вдруг стало пугающе настоящим.   
  
Другой рукой Бэкхён мягко провёл по его подбородку, а оттуда по губам к щеке.  
  
— Страшно?  
  
Сердце Чунмёна подскочило чуть не к самому горлу, и это совсем не было похоже на чувство, которое ему внушали пернатые. Это было нечто совершенно другое. Это неправильно, сказал он себе, убирая чёлку с плутоватого глаза. Нечестно, признался он себе, запуская руку в иссиня-чёрные волосы. Всего один раз, пообещал он себе, целуя Бэкхёна.  
  
В океане солнечного света дрейфовала пыль, под ботинками стонала гнилая половица. В один из таких дней, неспокойных и летних, четырнадцатилетний Чунмён впервые поцеловал мальчика, крепко зажмурив глаза и набрав полную грудь воздуха. Вышло щекотно, неловко и мокро, но до страшного хорошо.  
  
Минхо был его одногодкой, но учился в классе помладше. У него были аккуратно приглаженные мамой волосы, широкая джинсовая куртка и штаны до щиколоток — он буквально за ночь сильно обогнал Чунмёна в росте. Они часто дрались, иногда мирились, а однажды, забравшись в форт из одеял, рассказывали друг другу жуткие истории.  
  
Долговязый Минхо втюрился в чунмёнову одноклассницу, это было взаимно, но всё равно он даже подойти к ней боялся — как он может начать встречаться с девчонкой, если даже не умеет целоваться? Чунмён предложил научить. Из чистого любопытства, и конечно, не признаваясь, что до этого тоже никогда и никого не целовал. А после — только Тао, и думал, что так останется навсегда.  
  
Первый поцелуй с Бэкхёном на вкус был медовым, тёплым, будто два родных человека встретились дома после очередного полного забот дня. По полу стелется аромат свежезаваренного чая, тихо трепыхаются тонкие занавески, за открытым окном дребезжит незначительный мир.  
  
Даже не так, а словно у них было всё время мира, неограниченный запас приветствий, взглядов и прикосновений, будто вода в чайнике никогда не выкипит, бегонии никогда не завянут, а их дыханье не остынет. Чунмён мог бы к этому привыкнуть, тридцатилетний сентиментальный дурак.   
  
Что-то внутри него встрепенулось, расцвело ярче розовых бутонов — но через двенадцать дней состоится финальный раунд теледебатов, через пять он вернётся в Сеул, через два женится на сестре Бэкхёна. Чунмён до смерти боялся взятых на себя обязательств, но лишиться их страшился ещё больше. Как бы ни старался, он оставался всего лишь собой.  
  
Разорвав поцелуй, он поднял виноватый взгляд на Бэкхёна; его порозовевшее лицо было бестолковым, юным, и Чунмёну стало ужасно горько от того, что таким он его уже не увидит. В глазах Бэкхёна лучилось золото янтаря и завораживающий холод стекла. Бездонного, как море в висках у Чунмёна, и синего, как бриллиант в обручальном кольце его невесты.   
  
Последние мгновения близости трепетали между ними, как гаснущее пламя свечи. Чунмён отступил полшага назад и остановился — Бэкхён по-прежнему держал его за руку, а он не мог его оттолкнуть.   
  
— Она мне не сестра, — выпалил Бэкхён.  
  
Взволнованный, напористый, он был как перепел, отчаянно рвущийся из сетей птицеловки.   
  
— Отец…  
  
— Ты не обязан ничего рассказывать, — пробормотал Чунмён, уже слишком сбитый с толку, чтобы вынести хоть на каплю больше.   
  
— Или ты не хочешь слушать, — ответил Бэкхён с разочарованием. Оно обрушилось на плечи Чунмёна ливнем сильнее, чем за окном, и хлестало его по щекам — сам виноват.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Этих слов было мало, их всегда мало.  
  
— Прости меня, я же, дурак, совсем не это имел в виду, — обессиленно Чунмён схватился за голову, а потом — потом крепко прижал Бэкхёна к себе, сердцем к сердцу.  
  
— Мне всё в тебе интересно, Бэкхён, я бы только и слушал одного тебя, смотрел на одного тебя, только так никогда не будет, нельзя, невозможно, никогда.   
  
Его голос задрожал и некрасиво разбился.  
  
— Я только хочу, чтобы не было больно, — проплакал он, цепляясь побелевшими пальцами в бэкхёнову футболку.   
  
— Ты так несчастен, Чунмён. Всегда таким будешь, и как бы я ни хотел помочь, ты сам это выбрал.  
  
Короткий детский поцелуй в щёку, и бэкхёновы шаги стихли вниз по лестнице.  
  
Вечером была репетиция свадьбы. Из-за усилившегося шторма посадки во всех ближайших аэропортах запретили, поэтому комнаты родственников жениха и невесты продолжали пустовать. Цветочные композиции в саду пришлось спасать от наводнения, постановочную церемонию перенесли в парадный зал, отгороженный от ненастья внушительными шторами.   
  
До этого были чашки кофе, пропущенный обед, графики на экране ноутбука и несносная зубная боль, которую Чунмён перестал замечать. Чонин заикнулся, что через две недели едет в Нью-Йорк, и теперь выслушивал сехуновы рекомендации, где искать самые незатасканные шоу-румы — Чонин ими не интересовался — и где пробовать самый вкусный замороженный йогурт — Чонин не любил сладкое.   
  
Чунмён невпопад смеялся над шутками друзей и слышал только шелест, с которым переворачивались страницы книги в бэкхёновых руках — мемуары Изабеллы Росселини; на прошлой неделе их читала Чжухён.   
  
Заменить священника, решившего не покидать ковчег на время всемирного потопа, вызвался Чонин, Бэкхён должен был отвести сестру к алтарю. Горничная помогла Чжухён справиться с платьем — венецианское кружево, глухой ворот, длинный шлейф. Тёмные волосы были распущены, в маленьких ладонях покоился букет из орхидей, роз, пионов и лютиков. Она была так хороша, что даже Чонин стёр с лица ухмылку избалованного золотого мальчика и стоял столбом, зачарованный.  
  
Чжухён могла бы сделать кого-то очень счастливым, думал Чунмён. Она и сама была бы счастливее с кем-то другим, хотя и отмахивалась от разговоров об этом. Месяц назад она позвонила ему поздней ночью и назначила срочную встречу. Двадцать минут, дорогой бар на Апкучжоне, два шота с текилой, и Чжухён безучастно просит Чунмёна жениться на ней.   
  
«Консервативная партия, консервативные ценности», сказала она, поправляя бретельку платья. «В твоём возрасте неприлично появляться на официальных вечерах одному, а мне в общем-то всё равно, кто будет в твоей постели. Но ты хороший человек, Чунмён, и отец из тебя получится замечательный». Чжухён облокотилась на барную стойку и положила голову на руки. «Знаю, что много прошу. Но я не могу убить его, а быть матерью-одиночкой — ни за что».  
  
Чунмён любил детей и ему нравилась Чжухён. Не так, как когда-то Тао, но о ней тоже хотелось заботиться. «Что если я откажусь?», спросил он.  
  
«Ты не откажешься», с грустью отозвалась Чжухён.  
  
Бэкхён взял под руку сестру и чинно зашагал с ней к импровизированному алтарю; в петлице его пиджака была синяя роза. Чунмёну стало тоскливо, как на похоронах.   
  
— На вид у тебя жар, — сказал позже Сехун, застав Чунмёна одного на кухне. — Без обид, но выглядишь как дерьмо. Ты всегда легко простужаешься.   
  
— Это всё свадебный мандраж.  
  
Чунмён развёл руками, едва не расплескав по полу кофе.  
  
— Я думал, он бывает только у невест.  
  
— Ты связался с агентом?  
  
— Да, — колюче ответил Сехун. — Чонин говорит, что damage is done, а я не понимаю, почему в две тысячи семнадцатом такие вопросы до сих пор кого-то волнуют.  
  
— Мир таков, какой он есть, и некоторые вещи лучше принять, чем постоянно быть во фрустрации. Не всё нам под силу изменить.  
  
— Это не может быть правдой, — твёрдо сказал Сехун. — Всегда можно что-то сделать.  
  
Затянувшийся на годы развод родителей сказался не только на расписании Сехуна. С подростковых лет живущий на две семьи, на два дома — и оба чужих, он был уверен, что любви, преданности и справедливости не существует, но жаждал их всем сердцем и сам был самым верным человеком из всех, кого знал Чунмён. Но ничего жизнеутверждающего тот ответить не мог — и малодушно промолчал.  
  
Сехун взобрался обеими ногами на стул и серьёзно посмотрел на друга:  
  
— Могу я задать тебе вопрос?  
  
— Валяй. С каких пор ты спрашиваешь разрешения?  
  
— С тех самых, как вопросы начали вызывать у тебя аллергию.  
  
Удивлённый Чунмён отложил кружку в сторону.  
  
— Хорошо, слушаю.   
  
— Окей. — Сехун замялся, а потом стеснительно продолжил: — Ты же... любишь её?   
  
— С чего это ты вдруг.   
  
— Об это я говорю. Смешок, загадочная улыбка — вот и весь твой ответ!   
  
Он выглядел чертовски злым, и Чунмён знал, почему.  
  
— Конечно люблю. Иначе зачем бы я женился. Она смешная, умная, очаровательная женщина, и главное, мы хотим от жизни одного и того же, — фальшивый энтузиазм больно отскакивал от зубов.  
  
— Говоришь, как робот, я на это не куплюсь. Чунмён, ты же не такой, и вообще… — Сехун опять замолчал, собираясь со словами и духом. — Я же знаю. И ты знаешь, что я знаю.  
  
Фразу он не договорил, но Чунмён без труда продолжил её сехуновым голосом в голове: «Я знаю, что ты играешь за другую команду».   
  
— Тогда зачем произносить это вслух, — ответил он, пережёвывая горьковатые слова.  
  
— Потому что ты всегда прячешься за несказанным. — Кофе остыл; за стеной послышались шаги и тут же стихли. Должно быть, показалось. — Не узнаю тебя. Это ты с ней будешь пересматривать «Ла-ла Ленд», срываться в Лас-Вегас и всю ночь кататься на лимузине или сидя на капоте есть есть чизбургеры из «Макдоналдса» и запивать вином по триста евро за бутылку?   
  
— Ты всегда был таким романтиком, — ласково отозвался Чунмён.   
  
— Не я, а ты, — покачал головой Сехун. — Сколько бы ни было одинаковых белых рубашек у тебя в гардеробе, каким бы солидным ни был твой ежедневник... Может, ты и держишься, как принц Лихтенштейна, но такая жизнь не по тебе.   
  
— Это мне решать, — ответ прозвучал устало. — И если свадьба не часть моей «авантюрной натуры», то что.  
  
— Мы знакомы семь лет, Чунмён. — Сехун встал, подошёл к холодильнику и достал с нижней полки ледяное яблоко. — Ладно ты врёшь мне, но себе-то зачем.  
  
— Не знаю. Наверное, мюзиклы и фастфуд под звёздным небом — не главное.   
  
Чунмён почти поверил в собственные слова.  
  


***

  
  
После импичмента президента консерваторы оказались в кризисе, и на то, чтобы фениксом восстать из пепла, не было отведено и полугода. Первым делом они сменили название, логотип и устав, собрали пресс-конференцию и объявили о максимальном обновлении и очищении рядов партии от людей президента.  
  
Но так избирателей не одурачить; поэтому каждое слово их кандидата, каждое действие должно было быть выверенным несколько раз, весомым, лишённым двусмысленности и подхалимства. Чунмён постарался, чтобы штаб держался бодро, но сам чувствовал себя так, будто идёт по канату, натянутому между небоскрёбами.  
  
— Моя рука отваливается, — пожаловался Чондэ на том конце телефонного звонка.  
  
По громкой связи Чунмён услышал, как глухо рассыпалась стопка бумаг, затем — невнятную ругань Чондэ. В Сеуле было одиннадцать, а он с шести в штабе, подделывал подпись кандидата Кима на агитационных материалах. Их раздадут волонтёрам и избирателям на сегодняшнем митинге.  
  
— Тебе нужно больше спать. Ни в чьих интересах, если ты свалишься от усталости. — В Лионе было четыре, Чунмён и не думал о том, чтобы уйти на боковую. От грозы ли, у него началась мигрень, по-прежнему ломило зубы.  
  
— Шутишь? Всегда мечтал оставлять автографы.  
  
Так и не уснув, Чунмён засел в библиотеке и просматривал запись вчерашних теледебатов. Кандидат от демократов обещал увеличить пособия в полтора раза и организовать выплаты безработной молодёжи и роженицам. Дерьмо — популистские настроения сейчас на волне, все хотят моментальных улучшений; чего точно никто не хочет — это когда сытые и счастливые просят всех остальных потерпеть.  
  
— Что там у вас с погодой, — поинтересовался Чондэ.  
  
— Не придётся рыть бассейн, в лужах перед домом и так можно купаться. Церемония под открытым небом отменяется.  
  
— Не позволяй этому испортить праздник, слышишь? Я так завидую тебе, Чунмён. У твоей ненаглядной случайно нет сестры? — Чондэ рассмеялся.  
  
— Нет. — Чунмён откинулся на спинку кресла и снял очки. В них или без них, перед глазами у него стоял Бэкхён. — Твой телефон обычно разрывается от сообщений, ни за что не поверю, что все рабочие. Подожди, я перезвоню.  
  
Ему показалось, что мимо окна кто-то прошёл. Чунмён встал из-за стола и, уткнувшись носом в стекло, пытался рассмотреть, что происходит на улице. Вязкая ночь плескалась, как нефть в танкере, освещения не хватало, поэтому пришлось напрячь глаза. Вдруг темнота по ту сторону стала гуще, чернее, вылилась в силуэт и припала ладонями к окну.  
  
Это отражение, подумал Чунмён, а потом — невозможно — услышал, что к его дыханию примешивается чьё-то ещё. Он обернулся, посмотрел по сторонам, но никого не увидел, и медленно повернул голову обратно к окну. Расплывчатая тень была на месте, не шевелясь, что бы ни делал Чунмён.  
  
— Не смешно, — громко произнёс он. — Чонин, я знаю, что это ты.   
  
Ответа не было.  
  
Чунмён дотронулся до стекла, в том же месте, что и сущность, и окаменел от ужаса — рука провалилась сквозь наглухо закрытое окно, мягкое и вязкое, как рапсовое масло. Он ждал, что упадёт, но вцепился в чёрную тень и устоял, а перед ним оказалось его собственное побелевшее лицо. Вот он, стеллажи с книгами, заставленный стол, входящим звонком горит экран айфона. Этого не может быть! Чунмён должно быть спит и видит дурной сон, но дождь дубасит, как настоящий, а резкий ветер сбивает с ног. Несмотря на полную луну, в завесе дождя почти ничего нельзя было разглядеть — только несколько точек приближались к Чунмёну.  
  
Вот одна из них разбухла до кляксы, ударилась об окно воробьём и сползла вниз, потрепыхалась и стихла. За ней рухнула вторая, третья, четвёртая птица; стекло пошло трещинами. Чунмён отдёрнул руку и очутился в кабинете. Сердце колотилось, готовое проломить рёбра — дрожащими руками задёрнув шторы, Чунмён выбежал в коридор и вверх по лестнице и заперся в своей спальне на ключ. Окна были наглухо зашторены, горели все лампы, но Чунмён никак не мог отделаться от липкого кошмара — хоть сдирай вместе с кожей.   
  
Он не мог оставаться один. Он и глаз сомкнуть не мог ни на секунду, так и трясся в углу, загнанный и жалкий, пока его не осенило — и он не смог сдержать истерического смеха. Через минуту Чунмён стучался в комнату дальше по коридору, и с облегчением выдохнул, когда дверь быстро отворилась.   
  
— Прости, я знаю, что разбудил, — виновато пролепетал он, — Можно я?..  
  
Бэкхён кивнул, приглашая его внутрь.  
  
— Плохой сон, — прошептал Чунмён. — Это ужасно глупо, но теперь я не могу заснуть.   
  
— У меня есть снотворное. — Голос у Бэкхёна был хрипловатый, но совсем не заспанный.   
  
— Что? Да, оно было кстати.  
  
Чунмён и не знал, куда деться и как вести себя после всей той неразберихи, что он устроил за каких-то два дня, и выглядел как провинившийся первоклассник. Порывшись в тумбочке, Бэкхён выудил пустой блистер и протянул его со стаканом воды:  
  
— Мне тоже часто снятся кошмары, — сказал он, — Иногда наяву.   
  
Заскрипели дверные петли, и что-то холодное, злое, оцарапало чунмёнову шею. Он затрясся от страха, как зайчишка, на лбу выступила испарина, но он не мог заставить себя обернуться, только отчаянно делал вид, что спокоен.   
  
Бэкхён на это не купился, хотя и постарался не смущать хёна своим озадаченным видом; пройдя мимо Чунмёна, он вдавил дверь в проём и закрыл на ключ.  
  
— Сквозняк, — объяснил он, но облегчения Чунмён не почувствовал. — А знаешь что, хён? Можешь остаться тут до утра. Думаю, что так будет лучше всего.  
  


***

  
  
Завтрак проходил в затхлой могильной тишине, от которой и еда была невкусной. Чунмён рассеянно кромсал мясной пирог и не замечал, что пьёт обжигающе горячий кофе. Утром, выходя из бэкхёновой комнаты, он столкнулся с Сехуном; тот вскинул брови, но ничего не сказал.   
  
Спиной к спине, на разных краях кровати, под одним одеялом, под отстук дождя и сопение Бэкхёна — за это чувствовать себя виноватым Чунмён не хотел, и пожелав Сехуну доброго утра, ушёл принимать душ.   
  
— Так, ребята, эта игра в семейку Аддамс у меня знаете где? — Чонин приставил ладонь ребром к шее, а потом обернулся к Чжухён. — Из вас бы получилась отличная Мортиша, но на остальных смотреть невозможно. Нужно отдать должное вашему брату: он как чувствовал, что тут будет скука смертная.  
  
— Бэкхённи никогда не завтракает, — холодно ответила Чжухён.  
  
— Хороший день начинается с хорошего завтрака, — парировал Чонин, отправляя в рот кусок пирога. — And speak of the devil, here he is.  
  
В проёме столовой появился Бэкхён — мокрый и грязный, с расцарапанным лицом и руками, чрезвычайно взволнованный. Под кофтой он что-то прятал.  
— Хён!  
  
— Где ты был всё утро? — строго спросила Чжухён.  
  
Бэкхён посмотрел на неё — сквозь неё — и не удостоил ответа.  
  
— Хён! Закрой глаза и протяни руки, — с нажимом сказал он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу от нетерпения, — У меня для тебя кое-что есть.  
  
— Что? — Чунмён не удержался от тёплой улыбки; лихорадочный пыл показался ему очаровательным. — Я не большой любитель сюрпризов.   
  
Бэкхён настойчиво ждал.  
  
— Ладно, сдаюсь, — кивнул Чунмён.  
  
Он приотодвинул стул, вытянул ладони и зажмурился. Кончики пальцев покалывало — он не имел ни малейшего представления, чего ожидать от Бэкхёна, и только старался не смеяться, пока тот шёл к нему с другого конца столовой.  
  
В его ладонях очутилось что-то лёгкое — не тяжелее айфона, тёплое. В перьях. Чунмён отдёрнул руки и вскочил — на край стола плюхнулась обмякшая тушка несчастного, взъерошенного чёрного дрозда; его голова была неестественно вывернута.   
  
Белый, как молоко, Чунмён исступлённо вытирал ладони о штанину, чтобы забыть прикосновение к гадкой птице. Казалось, несколько пуховых перьев прилипли к ладони, вошли под кожу занозами, вросли в неё, и как ни старайся, не избавиться от них, хоть стирай руки до крови. В висках свиристело и сердцем выбивало дыхание из груди, а Чунмён неотрывно смотрел на взъерошенного дрозда со свёрнутой шеей, в его каменные глазки в жёлтой раме. Дрозд смотрел на Чунмёна.  
  
— Почему именно сейчас!   
  
Кричала Чжухён. Она подбежала к брату и замахнулась, чтобы отвесить ему затрещину, но сдержалась. Бэкхён широко улыбался, казалось, абсолютно довольный — шалость удалась. Потрепав сестру по щеке, он присел на колени рядом с прибившимся к стене Чунмёном.  
  
— Я принесу ещё, хён, — проворковал он и прижался губами к чунмёнову лбу. — Переловлю их всех, и тогда хотя бы их не придётся бояться.   
  
— Бэкхён, иди в свою комнату, — перебила Чжухён. Она схватила мёртвую птицу за крыло и выбросила за порог замка, а вернувшись и обнаружив Бэкхёна всё там же, выволокла его из столовой и наверх по лестнице.   
  
— А с птицей зря так. — подал голос Чонин. — Ещё несколько штук и можно было приготовить жаркое.  
  
Чунмён отмахнулся и от него, и от Сехуна, который хотел помочь ему подняться на ноги. Нечего было бояться, отругал он себя, дохлая птица ему бы уже ничего не сделала. До сих пор любой звук напоминал ему о глухом шлепке по обеденному столу, а ещё — по ударам об стекло. Только вот наутро на окне в библиотеке не было ни единой трещины, ни единого пятна, кроме разводов от дождя. Может, ему и правда стоило спать побольше или хотя бы взбодриться допингом.   
  
— Ты бы не слишком миловался с её братом, — нехотя сказал ему через полчаса или час Чонин, протягивая пакет. — У него же мозги набекрень.  
  
— Что ты несёшь, — Чунмён схватился поправить дужку очков; та хрустнула и отвалилась. Чертыхнувшись, он сунул сломанные очки в карман.  
  
— Пакетик я несу, — огрызнулся Чонин, — С травой.   
  
Чунмён вышел, хлопнув дверью.   
  
Сад плыл. Затянувшийся шторм подтопил всё в округе, и весь замок очутился посреди грязного пруда, в котором гнили любимые синие розы Чунмёна. Теперь он жалел, что сам не сорвал их пару дней назад — так они бы простояли дольше.   
  
Чжухён выловила жениха, когда тот разругался с Чонином, и утащила на улицу, «чтобы окончательно не осатанеть в четырёх стенах». В позаимствованных у прислуги резиновых сапогах, они обошли замок и вышли к старой часовенке.   
  
— Он предложил нам взять собаку из его приюта. Я подумала, как насчёт мохнатой и с длинным носом вроде борзой?  
  
— Так ты и правда любишь собак.  
  
Они сидели на сыром каменном полу часовни и курили марихуану от Чонина. Со стен на них смотрели архангелы без крыльев, которым ещё пару сотен лет назад опостылела борьба с чертовщиной.  
  
— Говорят, что замок построили над большой дырой в ад, — сделав вялую затяжку, Чунмён передал косяк Чжухён.  
  
— Кто говорит?  
  
— Всё говорят. Гиды, риелторы...  
  
— Ну раз риелторы говорят, то конечно. — Чунмён пропустил её ехидный тон мимо ушей.  
  
— … и раньше, в веке так семнадцатом, местные будто бы видели, как из дыры на этом самом месте вылезали полулюди-полуживотные и прочие твар… — Не договорив, он прыснул со смеху.  
  
— Не знаю, что курили четыреста лет назад, но их трава была явно получше этой. Ничего не чувствую.  
  
— Тебе вообще нельзя курить, — Чунмён сполз пониже по стене и вытянул ноги. — А знаешь, он тебя клеит.   
  
— Чонин славный мальчик, — вздохнула Чжухён. Устало ли, грустно ли — нельзя было разобрать. — Но ветреный, наверное. Мужчина с таким красивым лицом не может быть постоянным. Я бы не была.  
  
— Поэтому ты решила выйти замуж за гея. Отличная работа, honey, — опять захихикал Чунмён, стараясь воспроизвести акцент Чонина, и довольно удачно.  
  
— У этого гея всё ещё есть набор интересующих меня гениталий, а какое твое оправдание?  
  
Быть поближе к твоему брату, хотел пошутить Чунмён, но моментально сник.   
  
— Мы совершаем огромную ошибку, Чжухён, — тоскливо сказал он.  
  
Она схватила его за руку — на пальце блеснул синий бриллиант — и положила на свой живот.  
  
— Он уже размером с апельсин, через пару недель начнёт толкаться. Мне шесть врачей говорили, что я бесплодна, Чунмён, шесть.  
  
Чунмён обнял невесту и положил её голову себе на плечо.  
  
— Прости меня.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За то, что задаёшь вопросов, хотя следовало бы. — Голос у Чжухён был серым, как дымка косяка. Она подняла глаза к разрисованным сводам и заплакала. — Я сделала кое-что очень плохое, Чунмён, за что никогда себя не прощу, и ужасно боюсь, что расплачиваться будет мой ребёнок.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — мягко ответил Чунмён, и очень захотел поверить в свои слова.   
  
— Ты не понимаешь! — Чжухён расплакалась ещё горше и долго не могла произнести ни слова. — У бабушки была шизофрения, у Бэкхёна шизофрения, у меня может быть, у н… моего ребёнка! И это моя вина, Чунмён, моя.  
  
Так вот о чём говорил Чонин.  
  
Чунмёна охватила тоска от того, какая жизнь безрадостная, как хищно набрасывается на каждого и терзает, и как мало сам он, Чунмён, может сделать. Иногда мир слишком гадкий, чтобы с ним мириться, но противостоять ему Чунмён всё ещё не мог — только обнял Чжухён покрепче.  
  
— Не плачь раньше времени, хорошая моя. Всё будет хорошо. И хватит сидеть на полу, простудишься.  
  
С красными, стеклянными глазами они вернулись в замок, где их встретили новостью — к утру их минует шторм и возобновит работу аэропорт, и пусть придётся всё сдвинуть на парочку часов, в общих чертах церемония получится очень симпатичной. Хорошо было и то, что стихийное бедствие спугнуло папарацци, о которых предупреждал Чондэ.   
  
— Выспись хоть сегодня, — сказала Чжухён, готовясь ко сну. — Выглядишь, как загнанная лошадь, а я не хочу, чтобы всё догадались, что я тащу тебя под венец силой.  
  
— Будет сделано, — отсалютовал Чунмён. — Только отправлю пару имейлов.  
  
В гостиной Сехун и Чонин играли в дженгу, и судя по тому, какой высокой была башня, доигрывали. Включённый на смартфоне Netflix работал с лагами, глотая реплики и целые сцены из «Грешницы». Чонин пошёл ва-банк и вынул блок из основания башни; она зашаталась и развалилась.  
  
— Должен признать, что это самый хреновый мальчишник в моей жизни.  
  
— Это первый мальчишник в твоей жизни, — Сехун сгрёб блоки в кучу и начал снова выстраивать этажи.  
  
— Whatever. Честно говоря, я это — он закатил глаза и нехотя процедил сквозь зубы, — Переживаю за Чунмёна.   
  
Сехун вздохнул и сделал башенку повыше. Вздохнул и Чунмён, стоявший за дверью, и пошёл своей дорогой. Он и так знал, что только и расстраивает всех вокруг.  
  
Электронные письма открывались и отправлялись сначала через раз, а потом и вовсе перестали. Умом Чунмён понимал, что ураганный ветер напоследок повредил пару вышек, но был на все сто уверен, что истинным виновником был Чанёль, который по старой дружбе решил отправить ему по почте новый макет.  
  
Чунмён и не заметил, как стрелки настенных часов в библиотеке накренились к рассвету. На улице продолжало лить, как из ведра, из трещин между небом и землёй изредка сыпались искры. Самое спокойное время суток, когда вчерашний день безвозвратно вылинял, а новый не расцвёл. Чунмён и сам замер на границе времени, не вполне работая и всё же не состоянии отдаться сну.  
  
Оставляя острые галки на полях ежедневника, он безотчётно нарисовал лицо с чёлкой-запятой. Быть сумасшедшим — самое нормальное состояние на свете. Иначе никак. Чунмён вдруг подумал: всё равно, какой бардак в голове у Бэкхёна, он и сам в раздрае двадцать четыре на семь, сколько себя помнит.   
  
Быть может, именно с Бэкхёном он бы стал не таким одиноким, потерянным, расколотым на осколки и сердито сметённым кем-то безликим в мусорное ведро. Быть может, это было взаимно. Быть может, со временем он мог бы тихо уйти из политики, обсудить всё с Чжухён, а потом что, уехать с Бэкхёном на уединённое ранчо?   
  
Чунмён обхватил голову руками и застонал.   
  
Вдруг ему показалось, что из-за двери донёсся какой-то шум, клацающий и равномерный, как стук собачьих когтей по полу. Должно быть Виви, но слишком легко и для её поступи. Тем не менее звук был настолько отчётливым, что Чунмён встал и открыл дверь — в коридоре никого не было. Чунмён пару раз негромко окликнул бишона, но тот не отозвался. Не успел он вернуться в кресло, как услышал те же самые звуки, клац-клац, клац-клац, и теперь на цыпочках, чтобы не спугнуть животное, он пробрался к двери и резко дернул дверную ручку. Оглянулся по сторонам — пусто. Чунмён прошёлся и не обнаружил источника звука, поднялся на второй этаж, но и там тишину нарушали только капли дождя, тарабанящие по стеклу в конце коридора.   
  
Лампы вопреки обыкновению не горели, поэтому Чунмён пробирался вперёд на ощупь, опираясь ладонью о стену. Позади остались запертая на ключ спальня Чонина и ещё одна пустующая комната, предназначавшаяся родителям Чжухён. Проходя комнату Бэкхёна, Чунмён оступился и едва не упал, ничего не нащупав ладонью — дверь беззвучно отворилась под лёгким нажатием или уже была приоткрыта. Поколебавшись, он заглянул внутрь. Даже в густом мраке он смог разглядеть, что в комнате был бардак: ящики комода открыты, вещи из шкафа вывалены, будто их перерыли грабители, на полу в луже воды лежала прозрачная ваза с розовым стеблем. Лепестки с бутона были оборваны и лежали, там же, в воде, пленённые как парусники штилем на море. Постель была смята, Бэкхёна не было.  
  
Сердце Чунмёна сжалось от тревоги. Опустившись на колено, он сгрёб лепестки с водой обратно в вазу и оставил её стоять на полу. Теперь он заметил, что к простыне налипли несколько чёрных пуховых перьев, и решил заглянуть под кровать, но в коридоре снова послышалось знакомое клацанье. Это не животное, понял Чунмён, это птица забралась в дом! Он выскочил из комнаты и будто увидел, как по лестнице взметнулся вороний хвост. Бросившись за ним, Чунмён поспешил на верхний этаж и с бессильной злобой ударил ногой по стене, снова не обнаружив вторженца. Он открывал одну дверь за другой, щурил близорукие глаза, всматриваясь в очертания мебели, и выругавшись сквозь зубы, продолжал поиски, пока не дошёл до хламовника в башне, где два дня назад он в первый, единственный и последний раз поцеловал Бэкхёна.   
  
В комнатушке тоскливо пахло старьём пыльными картинными рамами, на полу валялись несколько синих лепестков с пожелтевшими от смерти краями. Растерянный и встревоженный, Чунмён не мог понять, что за очередной злой розыгрыш ему устроил Бэкхён и розыгрыш ли это. На мгновение комнату осветила молния, и десятки угольных чёрных глаз вонзились в Чунмёна, причинив ему тупую, но чудовищно осязаемую боль, вплоть до тошноты на корешке языка. Не поворачиваясь к картинам спиной, Чунмён сделал пару шагов, и тут грянул гром — ласточки, скворцы, вороны, совы и козодои дёрнулись с нарисованных веток и взмыли под потолок вихрем перьев, когтей и клювов; они шипели, гоготали, трещали, свистели и верезжали, сбиваясь в кольцо над Чунмёном, цепляли его за волосы и голодно щёлкали клювами у лица.   
  
Душа у Чунмёна ушла в пятки, он кричал, но совершенно не слышал собственного голоса. Затем, всё ещё в кошмаре, он бросился бежать по лестнице и бежал бесконечно долго, охваченный бескрайним ужасом. Глухие хлопки крыльев преследовали его, пока их самих не спугнул шум на первом этаже. Чунмён, не в силах унять дрожь, подумал было, что это очередной раскат грома, но грохот был совсем близко, в столовой.  
  
Распахнутые настежь ставни колотились об стены, как в припадке, подхваченные ветром занавески трещали, исступлённо пытаясь сорваться с крючков карнизов. Огромный овальный стол был завален продуктами для торжества, горами продуктов — раздавленными фруктами, закусками, сырым мясом и раскрошенным свадебным тортом. Фигурки жениха и невесты из мастики были сломаны и валялись на полу, по скатерти стекали растаявшее мороженое вперемешку с откупоренными винами и шампанским.   
  
Ужас опутал руки и ноги, пробрался в самое нутро, и захваченный в плен Чунмён не дыша, не дрожа, не живя почти, смотрел, как с широкой пустой улыбкой в мешанине еды восседал Бэкхён и кормил с руки ворон, облепивших его, как черви. Они глотали крем со свадебного торта и дрались за сочившуюся кровью говядину; одна из ворон топталась на макушке Бэкхёна, пытаясь выколоть ему плутовской синий глаз.  
  
Зажав рот, чтобы сдержать тошноту, Чунмён рванул Бэкхёна за руку, но тот так и остался, где сидел. Свирепо каркнув, ворона сорвалась с его макушки, облетела столовую и приземлилась на подоконнике. Клац-клац, клац-клац. Бэкхён обхватил чунмёново лицо ладонями и сказал:  
  
— Чувствуешь? Чувствуешь, как за спиной вырастают крылья? Вот тут. — он прижал Чунмёна к себе и легко надавил ему между лопаток. Тот вздрогнул и отчаянно попытался проснуться, но ничего не вышло. Под рубашкой ныло от касаний Бэкхёна.  
  
— Идём отсюда, — взмолился Чунмён, — Не понимаю, что происходит, но посмотри на себя! Тебе нужно к врачу, — прошептал он, отстраняясь от объятий.  
  
— Ты всегда знаешь, как лучше, — услышал он в ответ. Глаза Бэкхёна изменили цвет, спутанные пряди стали короткими, жёсткими, пепельного цвета. Сехун размазывал по джинсам сливочный крем и не спускал с Чунмёна сердитый взгляд из-под насупленных бровей. — Ты думаешь, что вправе решать за других — что им делать, что им знать, но ты и за собственную жизнь не в ответе. И ты называешь себя моим лучшим другом? Не противно в зеркало смотреть? Я не позволю тебе всё разрушить. В твои годы пора понять, что мир не крутится вокруг тебя одного. На кону слишком многое, — очертания Сехуна смазались в серую кляксу, та разлилась в костюм отца Чунмёна. — Ты хороший мальчик, — в воздухе качнулся знакомый тонкий серебряный крест, — но никогда и никого не сделаешь счастливым, понимаешь? Поэтому мне пришлось уйти, малыш.  
  
Не сдержавшись, Чунмён рухнул на колени и заплакал навзрыд. Тао спрыгнул со стола, задев скатерть, и по полу задребезжали тарелки, ножи, фарфоровые чашки. Тао сел с Чунмёном на полу и распустил волосы, собранные в хвост — воздух расцвел смородиной и ванилью. Чжухён держала Чунмёна за руку и всхлипывала:  
  
— Мне так жаль, Чунмён, мне так жаль. Что мы наделали? — Она плакала так отчаянно, будто хотела выплакать себя без остатка; и Чунмён жаждал того же. Раствориться, не быть ни здесь, ни сейчас, ни где-либо и когда-либо ещё. Он обнял Чжухён дрожащими бледными руками; и они рыдали, рыдали, пока Чжухён не зашлась в истерическом хохоте.  
  
— Это чудовищно, — она оскалилась, убирая с лица мокрые от слёз волосы. — Но ты же любишь моего брата, знаю, что любишь. Я тоже люблю его Чунмён, очень сильно. — Чжухён вцепилась в руку Чунмёна и положила к себе на живот. — Чувствуешь, как бьётся его сердце? Как течёт его кровь? Я знаю, что ты несчастен, хён. Но теперь мы все станем одной семьёй, — проворковал Бэкхён, приподнимая край футболки. Чунмён отскочил, как от клевка, но Бэкхён вновь придвинулся к нему. — Тише, тише, Чунмён. Я хотел извиниться за то, что наговорил на к...  
  
— Это неправда, бред, бред, бред, вы не настоящие, — Чунмён мотал головой и пытался отползти, но поскользнулся на луже шампанского и грохнулся рукой на стекло.   
  
— Чунмён, посмотри на меня, — приказал ему голос. Чунмён отказался повиноваться, и тогда голос, рассвирепев, попытался приподнять его над землёй.  
  
— Оставь меня в покое! — истошно закричал Чунмён и, нащупав сервировочный нож, схватил его и полоснул химеру по шее. Брызнула кровь — тёплая, настоящая. Сехун рухнул, глотая воздух как выброшенная на берег рыба, и умирая, смотрел залитыми красным глазами на Чунмёна.  
  
Первой на шум прибежала горничная, завизжала и убежала звать на помощь. Потом в комнату влетел Бэкхён — выпустил из рук несколько синих роз с подгнившими стеблями и бросился к Чунмёну, который, корчась в три погибели, тихонько раскачивался из стороны в стороны, сломанный небывалым штормом.   
  
Вскрикнул подоспевший Чонин; неумело забинтовав сехунову шею как-то тряпкой, он позвонил в службу спасения и путанно объяснял, что произошло. В дверной косяк вцепилась посеревшая Чжухён со смешным чониновым пуловером на плечах.  
  
Над молочным горизонтом взлетел рассвет.  
  
Растекалась кровь по паркету, в густой кроне садовой ивы протяжно каркала одинокая ворона, по лестницам бегали люди, но для Чунмёна этого больше не существовало. Он догнал пустоту — она пахла розами и синим на ладонях Бэкхёна.


End file.
